Transformers Meet DinoThunder
by Yoda's Padawan
Summary: What happens when your favorite Robots in Disguise meet Power Rangers DinoThunder? Well, you're about to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own Transformers or DinoThunder. I own Alex and my friend owns Justin. That's it. Let the story...begin!**

Optimus walked through the Ark to the scanners. He saw one of the youngest members of his crew, Alex, a human turned Transformer, staring thoughtfully at something. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Soldier. Report."

Alex jumped. She turned around and looked her commander in the optics. "Optimus. You startled me."

The Autobot commander smiled behind his mask. He looked at Alex's face and saw her optic's flickering, hiding an emotion. "Alex." Optimus addressed the girl, "What's wrong?"

"I'm getting weird energy sigs, Op." Alex groaned, turning back to the scanner. "Strong ones too."

"Hmm…are they Autobots?"

"Negative, Big Bot."

"Decepticons?"

"Nope. They're humans."

Optimus was a bit taken back. He soon recovered and regained his commanding air. "What do you mean they're humans?"

"What I said." Alex growled, getting a bit annoyed.

Optimus looked at Alex. The fembot was completely black except for a white hand. She had two black cat ears sticking out of the top of her head that twitched whenever she got angry or sensed something. She had catlike features on her face and she was as agile as a panther. He speed in her alt mode was great too. She had a black tail the swished whenever she got mad or was happy. Optimus could never tell. Alex had rare, green optics that always attracted the attention of a Decepticon or two.

Alex saw her commander looking at her and she rolled her optics. "What's up, Big Bot?"

Optimus looked at the scanners. "Call Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Justin here. Now."

"O-kay…" Alex pressed a button on her chest, "Yo. Alex to Wheeljack, Ratchet and Justin. Get yer stinkin' skid plates over here before I kick ya back to Cybertron. Alex out." She looked at her commander. "There ya go."

Optimus smiled behind his mask, but turned, as if trying to hide it.

A few moments later, Wheeljack, Ratchet, and the other human turned Transformer, Justin, walked into the bridge.

"Gentlebots, and fembot," Optimus greeted them, "We have a problem."

"Tommy…" Haley muttered as she looked at the scanner. "I'm getting energy readings off the chart."

Tommy Oliver, the black Dino Thunder ranger, walked over to his assistant and friend, Haley's, side. He looked at the chart and then let out a sigh. "When did these appear, Haley?"

"A few minutes ago."

"Can you get a visual?"

"I'll try…" Haley typed for a few minutes, "I'm a genius."

A second later, about four pictures of different things popped up on the screen. A panther. A white racecar. An old looking plane. An ambulance. All of them were waiting outside of Reef Side High School. The panther hid in the bushes, not wanting to scare anyone. It appeared to be waiting for something.

Tommy grabbed his chin as he thought about this. "These are giving out the energy signatures?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Haley nodded.

Tommy sighed and then leaned on the table, his arms supporting him. "Call the rangers. Tell them to watch out when they leave school."

"Speaking of which, why aren't you there?"

"I'm on vacation. I needed a rest from crime fighting and teaching."

Haley smiled and started to download the data she could get from these four things onto a disk. She popped it out and handed it to Tommy. "Here. This should help. I've gotta go."

"Why?"

"Haley's Cyber Café isn't going to open itself." Haley joked as she picked up her bag. She smiled at Tommy and left his cave, which was hidden under his house.


	2. Transformers are real! Dude!

Outside ReefSide High School

Kira Ford, the yellow Dino Thunder ranger, walked out of the high school and a chill went down her spine. She got the feeling she was being watched. As she looked around, all she saw was an old plane flying in the air, an ambulance parked in the parking lot, and a racecar sitting in front of the school. Kira shook off the feeling and started to walk when she heard talking.

"A, you sure?"

"Yes!" A voice hissed, "I'm sure. I detect so much power coming from this girl. She's got something around her wrist that is sending out too much power, I had to shut down my scan!"

"Alright. Alright." A man's voice muttered, "Calm down, kid. I didn't mean anything by it."

Kira stopped. The female's voice had said about scanning her morpher. She looked around, but all she saw was the same thing as earlier. She looked at her wrist and started to walk when she stepped on something. A voice let out a hiss.

"WATCH IT!" A female voice hissed.

Kira backed away. She looked down and realized she had stepped on…a tail! A black cat's tail. Cat's can't talk. She walked over and looked into the bushes.

A black panther looked up at Kira; it had green eyes that stared at her. The panther sniffed Kira and then looked at the racecar. It nodded.

Kira backed away slowly. She was frightened now. The panther looked at her and Kira thought she was done for. All of a sudden, a blast came from somewhere near.

The panther growled. "Please. Let me take care of them!"

The racecar beeped once and it's lights flashed. "No."

The old plane laughed at the ambulance, "Five creds she'll do it."

"You're on." The ambulance agreed.

"Ooh! Screw my orders! Transform!"

The panther transformed into a tall, feminine robot with black paint all over her except for her right hand, which was white. She had a tail. She looked at Kira with green eyes, shaped like boxes. "Get in the racecar. Wheeljack'll take ya where you need to go."

The racecar groaned. "Alex!"

The ambulance groaned. "You win."

"I always do." The old plane sounded like he was smiling. "I'll help! Transform!"

The plane transformed into a male looking robot with black and purple paint. He would almost look evil if it wasn't for the friendly smile on his face. He pulled out his Energon blade and shrugged. "Time to have some fun?"

"You know it." The female robot smiled as she pulled out a blaster. She cocked it and started running in the direction of the earlier blast.

The car sighed. "Get it, kid."

"Now hold on," Kira started, "My mom warned me not to take rides from strangers."

"Unless you want to die, I suggest you get in."

"Good enough for me." Kira muttered as she ran to the car.

She climbed in and then looked around. It was a small car. Before she had a chance to buckle, the car did it for her. Kira let out a 'whoa' and then looked at the car. "What are you?"

"I'll explain later, kid. Hold on."

Kira barley had time to hold on before the racecar sped off away from the school. She let out a groan as she managed to keep her lunch down.

"So, kid," The racecar asked after a few minutes. He slowed down, "Who are ya?"

"Kira. Kira Ford." Kira answered. She took a deep breath, "Who are you?"

"Wheeljack, but some people call me Jack."

"Where are we going?"

"The _Ark. _It's our spaceship."

"Right."

_The Ark_

Later, after Wheeljack had shown Kira around the _Ark_, they were talking to Optimus about what the power source was that was coming from Kira and her friends, Ethan and Connor, and her teacher, Doctor Oliver, when the door to the room opened and Alex walked in, limping, a cut on her upper 'lip'. She smiled and gave a thumbs-up to her leader. "We got 'em," She smiled.

"We?" Optimus asked, arching an 'eyebrow'.

"Justin, me and theses three humans."

Kira's face lit up. "CONNOR! ETHAN! DOCTOR O!"

Doctor Oliver, Connor McKnight, the red Dino Thunder Ranger, and Ethan James, the blue Dino Thunder Ranger stepped out from behind Alex and then Ethan let out a whoa.

"A comic book geek's fantasy! Transformers are real! Dude!" Ethan smiled.

Alex smiled as Justin walked inside the control room. He was beat up a little bit worse than Alex, but he smiled. "They helped us out. A lot. Their…zords…were a great help, buddy."

Optimus sighed. "I told you two to-"

"We know, we know." Alex and Justin said at the same time.

"Uh…pardon me?" Connor interrupted, "But…we were brought here because he said we could get some help. Can we get it?"

"Connor!" Kira elbowed him. "They saved our lives and you're being rude!"

Optimus rubbed his temples with his middle finger and thumb.

"What's wrong, big bot?" Alex asked, putting her hand on the Autobot leader's shoulder.

"I have a feeling the Decepticons knew about these humans powers."

"Believe me, bud," Justin muttered, nodding, "They do."

"By the Allspark."

"Slag." Alex muttered.

"OW!" Wheeljack yelled from his lab.

"What's he-" Optimus started.

"The zords." Justin, Alex, and rangers all said at the same time.

"Zords?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah," Justin nodded, "These guys aren't as tall as us, obviously, so they use these machines called 'zords' to fight the enemies when they grow. They can grow as tall as us!"

"Is that was you five fought?"

"No. Yes. Kinda." Alex shrugged. "We fought 'Cons while they fought a giant monster."

"'Cons?" Connor asked, looking up, "What the heck are those?"

"Decepticons. You're getting on my nerves, you know that?"

"What nerves? You're a giant robot!"

"Why you-"

"Enough! Both of you!" Optimus and Doctor Oliver said at the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Wow...nice review. Thanks. New chapters up for you. :D

Rampage: You're name has me, but you don't have me in this!

Me: Shut up, Rammy.

Optimus: Do we get to see some action in the nextchapter?

Me: Bored?

Wheeljack: He's bored.

Me: Alright. Next chap will have action.


End file.
